Jellal's Confession
by Lucy Fairymage
Summary: Jellal's confesses his love for Erza. What will Erza do? Two-shot. First fan fic.
1. We Caught You!

**Note: This will be a two-shot. Also, it starts out as a scene from Fairy Tail, if you don't want to read all that then keep on scrolling down until you see bold writing again...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! **

* * *

Jellal's Confession?

Cliffs on the Beach ~ Erza's P.O.V.

Jellal and I were having a quiet conversation by the beach. "You got your memories back, right, Jellal?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"Then, about Simon, too?"

"I killed him."

"Do you remember about Nirvana?"

"I remember. I remember that I had amnesia then. It feels strange."

"Can I think of you as the 'old' Jellal and treat you that way?"

"That would make me happy... But there's still what happened with Simon. I wouldn't blame you if you kept your distance. And if you wish to take revenge for Simon's death, I'm prepared to lay down my life." I got madder with each word he said.

"Do you think that's what Simon would want? You formed a guild in order to destroy Dark Guilds. That's how you're atoning for your sins. That's what you're prepared to do!"

"I don't know..."

"What?!" Simon's death was my fault, not his. It was all because of my weakness!

"Certainly, I created Crime Sorciere in the beginning to make amends for my sins. But there's no way I can make up for what I did at the Tower of Heaven. What am I doing this for? I can't get this labyrinth off my mind. Maybe I should just die." That's it! I'm not gonna stand here listening to Jellal talk about stupid things and how he should die!

*SLAP* I slapped him.

"How can you talk so cowardly?!"

"I'm not as strong as you are." What?! This wasn't about how strong you are! This was about living your life to the fullest! To make the most out of it!

"So you can't live if you're not strong?! Wrong! Living shows that you're strong! You're not the old Jellal! You're not the Jellal who struggled desperately to survive!"

"You may be right..." My eyes grew wide. This wasn't the Jellal that I knew and loved. I couldn't stand this nonsense!

"Why, you..." I held him by his collar and was very disappointed and mad.

"Erza..." Then we fell over and rolled down the cliff.

Normal P.O.V.

As Erza and Jellal were rolling down the cliff, the flowers start blooming and sparkles were everywhere. When they stopped rolling, Jellal was on top of Erza and looked very surprised. Erza was also very surprised and had a slight blush on her cheeks. The space around them was magical. Like if they were in a fairy tale. Erza just stood there, frozen, not being able to speak.

"You're always right." Jellal said. Erza's eyes softened as he said those words, still blushing a bit.

"That's not true. In my own clumsy way, I live my life to the fullest. That's all..."

"Erza..."

"I thought I'd never see you again." Erza said as she put her right hand over her eyes. Then she grabbed Jellal's face.

"Jellal..." She said as a single tear slipped out of her right eye. Jellal wiped the tear away and the two faces got closer and closer and closer... Until Jellal pushed Erza away. She was shocked. 'Why did he do that?' Erza wondered.

"I can't. I have a fiancée." Erza's body froze for a second. Then she started freaking out.

"Oh, no... I, uh, I wasn't thinking..." Erza stuttered as she waved her hands in the air, panicking.

"No, it's my fault, I, uh... I'm sorry."

"R-Really?! Congratulations! I didn't know! But of course, yeah. Seven years have passed, yeah!" Erza blurted with a tiny blush on her cheeks and looked somewhere else, avoiding his eyes. Jellal turned his head slightly and caught Erza's attention.

"Is she dear to you?" Erza asked in a soft tone.

"Yeah..."

"Then you have to live for her sake, too." Erza said with a smile.

"You're right." Jellal whispered and smiled slightly.

Timeskip ~ With Jellal ~ Normal P.O.V.

~ "Mysterious magic power... I just hope Fairy Tail won't be put in danger." Jellal said in worry.

"Oh, I expect they'll be able to handle whatever comes their way."

"Yeah! But anyway, Jellal, why did you lie about having a fiancée?"

"You heard that?!"

"Why don't you give yourself a break once in a while? Unless you mean to punish yourself?"

"'Punishment' is the code of Crime Sorciere, isn't it? We decided together, remember? We can't be in love with anyone who walks in the light. If Erza is happy, that's good enough for me."

"Still, couldn't you have told a better lie?"

"Yeah, that was low! What, were you trying to make yourself look cool?!"

With Erza ~ Normal P.O.V.

'Fiancée, huh? You were always lousy at lying. Nothing has changed then… But it's better this way. This is our answer…' Erza thought to herself.

"Look, Erza!" Happy said as he got her attention. He drew a broken heart in the sand and started laughing. Erza got really mad.

"AYYYEEE!" Happy screamed as Erza kicked him into the sky.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay if you decided to skip that then here is where it really kinda starts...)**

Timeskip ~ With Erza ~ Normal P.O.V.

Erza was walking along the streets of Magnolia thinking about when she and Jellal almost kissed. 'Why did he push me away? Why would he do that?' She wondered. Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into someone.

"Ahhh… I'm sorry…" the guy said, looking at her. Once he saw her face, he looked surprised.

"N-No, it was my fault…" She said to the guy, also looking at him and wondered why he was surprised. He was a good-looking guy with blond hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt, light blue jacket, white pants, and black sneakers. He was like any other person in Magnolia, but he kind of looked familiar…. And that's when Erza noticed.

"Jellal?!"

"Shhh…. You don't want the Magic Council to find out that I'm here, right?" They walked into an alley and started talking.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Crime Sorciere? And why do you look different? Where's your tattoo?" Erza kept bombing him with questions.

"Ultear and Meredy are doing some errands in town so I decided to get some fresh air and take a walk. I mixed up a potion and drank it and that's why I look different and don't have my tattoo. And…. I also want tell you something…. The truth is…. I lied about having a fiancée…."

"Jellal, I already know that. You were always a horrible liar…. And I've known you since we were little, but…. I want to know why you lied."

"…. I lied because…. someone like me could never love someone like you! You walk in the light with all your friends next to you! I'm just a bad person that doesn't deserve to live…. I've committed so many crimes and just hide away from everything. You fight for your friends and keep on going, keeping a brave face…. I won't ever be like that…. I'm always going to be that guy in the dark…." Jellal confessed.

*SLAP*

Jellal flinched as Erza slapped him.

"Didn't I tell you to stop thinking like that! You are not a bad person! Who cares if you committed crimes! Who says I'm not afraid! I just have to put on a brave face for my friends so they won't worry about me! And…. someone like you might not be able to love someone like me but…. what if someone like me loved someone like you?" Erza said blushing as she said her last sentence. Jellal just stood there. Shocked. The last sentence she said was still stuck in his head. '…. what if someone like me loved someone like you?'

"Jellal, I love you…. So don't even think about dying! If you died then I'd be sad. So live. For me." Erza said as she hugged him.

"Erza…." Jellal slowly lifted her chin and kissed her. Passionately. 'Mmm, Erza tastes good. Like cake. Strawberry cake.' Jellal thought as he kissed her. Erza melted into the kiss and started kissing him back. Jellal wrapped his arms around Erza's waists and Erza wrapped her arms around Jellal's neck. While those two were busy making out with each other, they didn't notice the two figures came out of the shadows.

"Oh what do we have here? Hey, Meredy, do you think this is why Jellal was late?" the first figure said. The two stopped kissing and froze.

"Yeah! No wonder he took so long on his walk! He was too busy making out with Erza he forgot the time!" the second figure said.

"U-Ultear? M-Meredy? W-What are you doing here? H-How did you know where I was?" Jellal asked.

"Oh, you didn't know? We placed a tracking device on your jacket before we went to do our errands." Ultear answered.

"Yep! When we finished our errands, we went back to the cave in the forest and noticed that you weren't there." Meredy added.

"Then we checked the tracking device and the dot went into an alley and stopped so we thought the Magic Council caught you or something." Ultear said.

"We went to check, but we found you making out with Erza!" Meredy laughed. Then Erza fainted. I mean, who wouldn't! Your making out with the one you love in an alley and then two of your friends catch you and even talk about it in your face! It's like you're not even there!

"Erza!" Jellal yelled as he caught her just in time before her body touched the floor.

"Haha, I guess she fainted because she was too embarrassed." Ultear said.

"Jellal, why don't you take Erza back to Fairy Hills?" Meredy asked.

"W-What?" Jellal stuttered.

"I said, Whyyy dooon't yooouuu taaake Errrzzaaaa baaaack toooo Faaaiiirrryy Hiiillls." Meredy repeated, sounding every word out so it could get into Jellal's head.

"Uhhh….. Y-Yeah…." Jellal stuttered once again. He picked Erza up bridal style and went to Fairy Hills.

* * *

**Okay, I am really bad with romance so please don't hate me! This is a two-shot so the 2nd chappy will be posted in a week or so... Maybe 2 weeks... Idk, I'm a slow typer... But anyways! Please tell me what you think and review! I'm sorry if there were any mistakes...**


	2. Party!

**_Previously:_**

_"Jellal, why don't you take Erza back to Fairy Hills?" Meredy asked._

_"W-What?" Jellal stuttered._

_"I said, Whyyy dooon't yooouuu taaake Errrzzaaaa baaaack toooo Faaaiiirrryy Hiiillls." Meredy repeated, sounding every word out so it could get into Jellal's head._

_"Uhhh….. Y-Yeah…." Jellal stuttered once again. He picked Erza up bridal style and went to Fairy Hills._

* * *

Fairy Hills ~ Normal P.O.V.

Jellal walked up to the doors of Fairy Hills and opened them. It was pitch black inside the building, so he had to use some magic to see. Jellal didn't know what room was Erza's so he started opening the doors until he found her room full of her extra armors. Just as he was about to enter, he noticed that someone or some people were behind him.

"Get him! He's the one that was walking around Fairy Hills! And he's got Erza! He probably did something to her!" Mirajane yelled. The girls started charging at him with baseball bats, cooking utensils, etc.

"Wait! Don't wake up Erza!" Jellal screamed at the girls. Erza started to stir in his arms and was about to wake up.

"Erza!"

"No!" Jellal tried to stop them but Erza woke up.

"Erza, what happened? Who is this guy?"

"J-Jellal? G-Girls? Where am I?"

"JELLAL?! This is not Jellal! He has a tattoo and blue hair!"

"C-Calm down, Erza you are at Fairy Hills. And I am am Jellal, I drank a potion that makes me look different." Jellal explained to Erza and the girls that couldn't stop screaming.

"Oh… Wait! What is a BOY doing here in Fairy Hills? Why are you here Jellal? What did you do to Erza?! If you did something bad then I'm gon-"

"I didn't do anything to Erza! She fainted so I brought her back to Fairy Hills."

"How did she faint?"

"..." the girls were waiting for an answer, but Jellal was quiet.

"I'm still here."

"O-Oh, yeah." Jellal said as he put her down.

"Anyways, now that we know it was Jellal and not some thief, we can all go back to sleep now."

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

"Juvia agrees."

"Okay."

Jellal and Erza went into Erza's room.

Silence. Awkward Silence. Then….

.

.

.

.

.

"E-Erza, will you be my g-girlfriend?" Jellal blurted out. Then Erza's face turned the same color as her hair.

"W-What are you talking about….?"

"W-When you said you l-loved me…. W-We both love each other, we could start d-dating and be g-girlfriend and b-boyfriend, but let's keep it a secret….."

"O-Okay…" And the silence began again.

With Mira and the Others ~ Mira's Room ~ Normal P.O.V.

Mira and the girls were looking at a lacrima screen spying on Erza and Jellal.

"Juvia wishes Gray-sama was like that!"

"Shh… We can't hear what they're saying!" the girls shushed her.

"They're not talking anymore!" Mira screamed in frustration.

"Don't worry! They'll start talking sooner or later!"

Back to Erza and Jellal ~ Erza's Room ~ Normal P.O.V.

"J-Jellal…."

"Y-Yes?"

"Will you stay here with me?"

"W-What? B-But I can't, what if Ultear and Meredy come look for me? What if the other girls find out? What if-"

"Please…." Erza said with her puppy eyes.

"Uhhh…. Fine." Jellal said as he gave in. Those puppy eyes were just so incredibly cute, and he couldn't say no to his girlfriend. He climbed onto Erza's bed and slept next to her.

Mira and the Others ~ Mira's Room ~ Normal P.O.V.

"They're sleeping together!"

"They look so cute!"

"Gajeel's not like that….."

"Did you say something, Levy?"

"N-No….I didn't say anything!"

"Juvia wants Gray-sama to sleep with her too!"

"Good thing Wendy is still sleeping…. Should shouldn't see this even if they are just sleeping next to each other."

Next day ~ Fairy Tail Guild ~ Normal P.O.V.

Mira and all the girls from Fairy Tail (excluding the little people and Erza) were at the bar watching on a lacrima screen of exactly what happened in Erza's room right after they 'left'. Lucy, Levy, and Evergreen were mumbling about how their crushes should act more like Jellal, Juvia was talking about Gray, and the other girls were squealing with happiness. The guys were wondering what was happening, but they figured it was one of Mira's crazy plans to get some couple together. Then Ultear and Meredy came in.

"Hey, what are you girls doing?"

"We're watching something…." Mira said as she smirked. Ultear and Meredy looked at what they were watching and smirked too.

"Wanna watch something else?" Ultear said as she held up a memory lacrima.

"Sure, what's it about?" Mira asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Ultear said and smirked. The lacrima screen played the video. It was the scene Erza and Jellal had in the alleyway.

"Oh my god! Where did you get this!" Mira said.

"Well…." Ultear started….

~ One Explanation Later ~

"Oh my god! That is genius!" Mira said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Thanks, but Meredy was the one who thought of the idea, so you should go tell her that."

"Good morning!" A new voice called out.

Erza's P.O.V.

I walked into the guild and noticed that the boys and girls were in two groups and that Ultear and Meredy were here too. Mira and Ultear were smirking and I was really confused.

"Oh, hi Erza! You seem really happy. Did something good happen?" Mira asked me.

"E-Ehh… W-What are you t-talking a-about?" I stuttered, could she have found out that Jellal confessed to me last night?

"Erza, why are you stuttering?" Lucy asked.

"I-I'm n-not s-stuttering."

"Yeah, you are stuttering. Hmm…. That means something happened…." Mira smirked once again.

"W-What, n-nothing happened…."

"You sure~? Jellal didn't come back, so we were wondering if he got caught by the council or got lost…. But there is a possibility that he stayed somewhere." Ultear smirked.

"W-What? H-He d-didn't stay with anyone! Why would you think he stayed with me? Hahaha, you guys are funny…." I panicked and blurted something out.

"Yeah, but the thing is…. We never said he stayed with you. I mean he could've stayed over at someone else's place." Levy said.

"Yeah…. Did something happen with you and Jellal? I saw him and started talking to him, but he just mumbled 'Erza…' and ignored me…. " Natsu told everyone, listening to their whole conversation.

"And why is Titania blushing?" Gajeel butted in, who was also listening to their conversation.

"I-I'm not blushing. It's just a little hot in here." I explained.

"Erza, Erza, Erza, oh poor little Erza… We all know what happened yesterday, we just wanted to tease you a bit." Mirajane said to me with a satisfied face. W-What?! They know?! That was supposed to be a secret between Jellal and I?!

"Y-You do?" I asked.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal P.O.V.

"Yep! We know that Jellal stayed in your room and slept on your bed with you! Erza, why didn't you tell us that it happened! That is a HUGE step for both of you! But it's gonna be harder to see him cause the council is still trying to catch him…." Mira explained to the scarlet haired woman. 'Good, they don't know that we are secretly dating…. I mean, I wouldn't hear the end of all the teasing if they found out…. I just have to pretend that it was all we did, and that we didn't say or do anything else….' Erza thought.

"Y-Yeah…. You caught us…. We did sleep with each other…."

"I knew it! Kyaaa!"

"Oh my god, we're gonna have new couple in Fairy Tail!"

"Yeah, there is a hundred percent chance that they will get together in the future!" Cana said.

'Wait, now that Mira's satisfied, who's gonna be her next target?!"

"It's probably you and Lucy…"

"Whaaaat…? Me and Natsu!? That's crazy?! We're just friends?!

"But you are best friends so it'll be easier for Mira to get you guys together."

"It could be Gray and Juvia too. I mean Juvia already loves Gray so it would probably be easy to make him fall in love her."

"GRAY-SAMAAA! Fall in love with Juvia so Mira-san won't target us!"

"But how 'bout Gajeel and Levy? They've been getting closer and closer lately…"

"Umm…"

"I don't care, it's just that shrimp needs better 'bodyguards'"

"Yeah, but don't you think Mira should get someone instead of worrying about other peoples love life?"

"You know I can hear you right?"

"We didn't say anything!" Then, the doors opened and a hooded figure came in.

"Jellal! It's so nice to see you here! Where were you? We were worried so we tried looking for you, but you were no where to be found!" Ultear said.

"Umm… well…"

"Jellal can I talk to you in private?" Erza interrupted.

"Yeah… sure."

Somewhere Private ~ Normal P.O.V.

"Okay, so they saw us sleeping together, but they don't know that we're dating. All we have to do is to pretend that was all we did. If Mira found out, I wouldn't hear the end of all the teasing…"

"Yeah, we are secretly dating, and if Ultear and Meredy found out, I wouldn't hear the end of the teasing either…"

Back to the Others ~ Normal P.O.V.

"What were you guys talking about? And why did you go into to storage room? Couldn't you have talked out here?"

"Oh, w-we were talking about... umm…."

"We were gonna throw a surprise birthday party for someone!"

"Yeah, that! That's what we were talking about!"

"Sooo…. Who's it for?"

"It's a secret!"

"Is it someone from the guild?"

"Yeah."

"You hear that Lucy! It's gonna be for you!"

"We don't know that yet, so be quiet Natsu!"

"But your birthday is in a week, so it's gotta be yours!"

"Okay everyone, you can stop now."

.

.

"Huh? What are you talking about Mira?"

.

.

.

.

"CONGRATULATIONS ON GETTING TOGETHER!" Everyone yelled.

"Huh?..." the 'secret' couple was dumbfounded.

"We found out your 'secret'."

"Yeah, you know that Jellal and I slept together already…"

"Yes, we know that but we also know that you two are together."

"She means that we know you guys are dating."

"Yeah, like you guys are girlfriend and boyfriend."

"Okay, we get it… You guys found out that we are secretly dating… Well, it's not a secret anymore because everyone knows…"

"See! Jellal understands!"

"So… What are we gonna do now?...

"PARTY!"

"PARTY FOR THE NEW COUPLE!"

"THEIR BETTER BE CAKE!"

* * *

**Yeah.. Horrible ending... It was actually kinda hard for me to right this cuz I'm not really good at writing 'romantic' stories... Well, I hoped you liked it! And for I'm gonna update '_Fairy Tail Plays Truth or _****_Dare' _probably in a few days... I dunno, depends on if I have any ideas on how to 'move the story along' or whatever...**


End file.
